Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia New Generation
by Squirtle-Chan
Summary: It's a story about Black Hole's, sons, daughter Neko and her mysterious past, and Hitomi and Dazzle son Inu, who falls head over heals, for his parents enemy daughter aka Neko during Ranger School. But is Neko hiding from him and almost everyone else.
1. A Beautiful Girl with a Sad Heart

Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia

New Generation

Summery: Well simply it is a story about the children of all of the characters from the story of the game Hitomi and Dazzle (Kate and Keith) whose son is Inu, Rythmi and Iori ( Rythmi and Icacc) whose daughter is Suzume, and Black Hole (Blake Hall), sons, daughter Neko. It is a Romance/Hurt/gereral.

Chapter 1

A Beautiful Girl with a Sad Heart

* * *

><p>"Hmm. Nice place they got here," I, Neko Kitsune Myobu, had perfectly straight, black hair, and sad black coal colored eyes, I wore a black colored school uniform with a black brae, unlike those other ranger children, who wore ugly forest green uniforms, that were definitely NEVER in season anyway. I had deathly white skin tone, and I had on bloody-red lipstick.<p>

"Okay, all you have to do is capture that PIKACHU over there, OK." A older brown haired man named Cian, who was the son of Caps and Clian

"Whatever." I said in a almost mean way, and easily captured the PIKACHU with the capture Styler the man gave me.

"Good work, you are now part of an ultra secrete evil cooperation called," Cian chuckled evilly "TEAM SCHOOL. WHAHAHHAHAHHAH!" Like Father, Like Son.

'What a Loser.' I thought giving him an uninterested look.

"Now Cian, stop pestering my students with such childish thing like this, especially with such a sorry performance like that." An older lady maybe in her twenties, with brown hair and green eyes, she wore an not very attractive long skirt and a ugly pale green turtleneck. "Now lets get you to class, oh wait, you're not in uniform, sweety."

My eye twitched "NEVER. CALL. ME. SWEETY!" I hissed each word

"Oh sorry." She seemed scared

I walked past her "Oh and," I tossed a note behind my back at her "I'm aloud to wear this."

'My beautiful daughter Neko may only

wear black especially at this time of year,

since she is so pale and burns easier than

paper to a flame, also I only want her to wear

skirts, because it is lady-like. Thank you.

Sincerely

Mata Neko Myobu

"Okay then, let's get you to class."

I followed her into the large school building, which held only ten to twelve students, only five to six in each class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, can you please wait here, till I call you in?"<p>

"Whatever." I sounded dead and uncaring.

"Not the friendly type are you?"

"What do you think."

She went in with an almost disappointed expression on her face.

"OKAY, class, like I said the other day we have a new student!" She said happily

"A new student! IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL? I BET IT'S A GIRL, TELL ME!" A brunette girl shrieked

"Hey Alana, why don't you quiet down, before you scare the kid away." A blonde haired boy teased "So is the kid nice, cool or like a celebrity?" Sound familiar.

"OH QUIET you two and wait and see, come on in."

I walked in avoiding the gazed of the other students quietly.

"I'm going with celebrity." A boy gasped

The class whispered stuff like "She's Pretty." and a guy did that whistle you see in movies and on T.V. When a boy sees a pretty girl.

I forced a smile on my face looking at my feet.

"Now, What's your name, young lady?"

"It's Neko." I said looking shyly a a random boy, who had a playful-competitive look on his face, it was still a loving look, but different.

"Okay Neko, please go sit next to Tanuki." She pointed to the seat next to the boy I looked at.

I sat down shyly.

The boy growled under his breath, "It's Inu, not Tamuki."

"Now miss Suzume, can you please show Neko around the school? I'll be in the staff room if you need me." With that the lady by the name of, Sumizo Nikko, who was sister with the teacher next door, Kirin Nikko.

Once she left the room almost the whole class surrounded me.

"I'm Bente Black." A black haired boy keeled down and kissed my hand.

I eyed it, then snatched it away.

"Hey there, I'm Inu." The sorta cute red haired boy said firmly grasping my hand to shake "What was your name again... Ne-Ne?" He said trying to make me laugh. He's the son of Top Rangers

Hitomi and Dazzle Kuma, I believe.

I looked at him with a very blank expression on my face, "Neko." I took my hand out of his as quickly as I could.

"Hi Neko, I'm-"

"I know who you are, your Tori (Bird) Suzume (Sparrow) Tsuru (Crane). Am I correct. You're the daughter of Rythmi and Iori, right. Just like, Inu meaning dog, Tanuki meaning Raccoon I'm not sure what his last name means though, he's son of Top Rangers, Hitomi and Dazzle Kuma. Am I right?'

Inu seemed confused, that a pretty girl like me could know so much, but nodded yes.

"Okay. I'll be showing you around the school, also don't mind Inu, he's an idiot." A really curly blond haired girl, who was WAY too load as she skipped out of the room.

I quietly followed her out, with a very sad look on my face, but hey I never wanted to come here anyway.

I followed after her.

* * *

><p>"Um..." She was twiddling with her thumbs nervously, then she said quickly "How did you get so pretty?"<p>

I looked at her and said flatly "Born this way."

"Oh." Then she said "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." I said shyly, I normally never talk.

"WOAH! You're only fourteen everyone else here is at least fifteenth or sixteen, some even seventeen." She seemed shocked

"I'll be fifteen in about half a year on Halloween." My voice fading,

"Not talkative are you?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silents between us before we got to Mr. Kirin Nikko's classroom "Okay this is Mr Nikko's class, your lucky, Miss Nikko is the nicer teacher." Mr. Nikko, I beleive is an unmarried man, who has short blonde hair is the youngest son of the former teachers, Mirskado and Anri Nikko.

I smiled, an almost weary small smile. Hoping she didn't notice.

She noticed I looked sad "You okay?"

"Hmm... oh yeah." I looked away quickly, walking away from the blond haired teachers room.

"Neko." Suzume whispered sadly, walking quickly after me.

After a few endless minutes of silents, she said "Well this is the Staff room. Oh and that's Principle Ramo, over there." She pointed to a slightly gray haired man, who wore a green suit and glasses, he was maybe in his late fifties or sixties, he was the Principle when Inu's parent went here.

"Hello there Suzume, is Inu into something again- oh who is this young lady?"

"Mr. Ramo, this is Neko, she's our new student, she just started today."

"Well Hello," He reached his hand out to shake

I Glared at it, and I inched away from it, like a cat to water.

Suzume sweat dropped, and had a note to self moment 'Never touch Neko.'

"Okay guess the libraries next."

"Okay." I sighed, lazily, a bored look on my face, I've spent my whole like studying, now I have to do more. AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG.

Suzume noticed something new about me, than she thought, 'She's funny if you think about it.' than said "Neko, you seem to have multiple personalities, don't yea."

I went a slit pink, "I guess."

"You don't really seem like to type to wear all black."

"Okay."

She showed me the library, where a boy with green hair was talking to a boy with blonde hair. They looked over at us and walked over with a "Hey Suzume, Hey girl, who I must ask, where have you been all my life?" The green haired boy said putting his arm around my shoulders, I glared at his hand, looking as if I would bite. Not like his father Ponte, at all, nor his mother, whose name, I do not know.

"Um... Kaeru, Neko doesn't like it when people touch her. So.. I'd back away before she hits you." She warned

He backed off, "Sorry didn't know."

I gave Suzume, a grateful glace.

The other boy looked at me with interest in his eyes, like I was a new species of Pokemon. Suzume didn't like that.

"What are you staring at, Kani?" She complained.

"Nothing." He said, all anyone knows is that he is Ms. Nikko's son and is very smart.

"Okay lets go Neko."

I nodded as we left the library.

"I don't see why everyone likes you, this much at least."

"Me either." I said shyly

"You're too, humble. You know that. You seem oblivious to everything around you."

I shrank back, sad, "It numbs the pain." I whispered

"You're in pain."

"I hate all these guys staring me, sometimes I-I wish I could just disappear." I held back tears.

"You shouldn't think that way, I'd give anything to have Kani, look at me like that."

"Well you see I just got out of a relationship with this guy from Sinnoh, he was everything I could have asked for, nice, sweet, funny, everything I liked, he liked,"

"He sounds perfect, what happened?"

"Parent, my dad didn't want him anywhere near me." I said sadly.

"Poor thing."

"I loved him, Suzume. I really, truly loved him." I burst out crying, thinking 'He'll come for me, he always dose.' Knowing he couldn't.

"Come on, lets get outside, for some air, kay."

I nodded, shyly.

She led the way, toward the door to leave the school.

* * *

><p>We both heard a load screech coming from out side.<p>

We looked at eachother and bolted towards the sound.

"Janiisu!" Suzume yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I think I made the BIDOOF mad."

The BIDOOF scattered, around the courtyard, I was about to try and catch them when that,

Doggy boy, showed up.

"Hi Doggie-boy." I smiled sweetly, my eyes open and innocent.

His eyeybrow twitched "Don't. Call. Me. Doggie. BOY! Hime." He shouted enraged

"Awwwww, you two already got nicknames for each other." Suzume cooed.

I shyed away, that name, "We need to help, Mrs. Janiisu." I ran towards a bunch of BIDOOF and quickly cault six of them.

I fell to my knees, panting. Inu cault the rest and got on his knees next to me saying, "You okay Hime."

I froze, that's what my ex-boyfriend called me, "Please, don't call me that." I said quietly

He noticed, I looked sad, "You okay? You look sad."

"N-Nothing." My hair went over my face.

"Hey now, lying isn't nice, Neko." He clamped onto my arm, my eyes popped wide.

Suzume noticed, then did the same thing, "Yeah, you shouldn't lye to us, we can help."

They started pulling me across the coartyard.

"S-Stop." I panicked

"Nope, we're gonna teach you," Suzume smirked.

"HOW TO HAVE FUN!" They both cheered.

They began running, forcing me to go along with them, till I yelled "WILL YOU TWO QUIT BEING SO CHILDISH!" I ripped away from their grip.

They were shocked.

"I don't like it when people act, so childish."

"But aren't you fourteen, you act to old, to be just fourteen, anyway you never speak anyway, I think that's pretty childish," She spoke

"I don't talk a lot okay."

"Also you're so pretty and you don't see it." She nearly yelled

"I'm not pretty-"

Inu stopped me from speaking, "Yeah, you're not pretty,"

I looked at him. He took my wrist.

"You're beautiful," Our faces were so close, and I mean close enough to kiss. My face was turning a medium shade of red. I avoided eye-contact with him. He reminded me so much of, my Ouji, my Prince.

I was on the verge of tears.

_'Ouji.'_

"D-Don't touch me." I looked away, and with that I walked toward the school.

Inu was about to stop me, but Suzume stopped him. "Poor Neko, She is always so sad."

"Yeah."

"Must miss her boyfriend."

_'Boyfriend!' _He thought _'Aww, I was to late.'_

"Her dad made her break up with him, she seemed sad when she told me about it." She sighed "It's a modern _'Sharpedo and Luvdisc' _story. It's so sweet."

"I never liked that book." Inu murmured, "All I know about it is that it's about a Sharpedo and a Luvdisc that fall in love, but in the end they both die."

"Inu. Have feelings, for a change." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"I feel bad for her, she's hurting so much."

"Yeah."

And with that they went in.

* * *

><p>How's that for a first chapter.<p> 


	2. Like Day and Night

Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia

New Generation

Sorry last time I forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, but the names of the kids such as Neko and Inu.

Chapter 2

Like Day and Night

* * *

><p>I sat on my bunk, in a black and hot pink shirt that said 'Hime' on the chest, and a pair of short shorts that said 'Pretty' on it, I was drawing a realistic picture of Ouji as a prince with a sword in one hand and a sheild on the other arm.<p>

I senced someone was behind me, I looked over my shoulder, it was Suzume.

"What you doing? Oh your drawing, ohh he's cute, who is he, you're really good-"

My face went ablaze and I quicky shut the notebook, holding it to my chest. Then I glared at her, giving a hint, to go away.

"Sorry, forgot, personal space, hey lets leave the dorm for a while."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on don't be such a sour-puss and get up and do as your told."

I looked sadly at her, "Fine if it will get you to leave me alone." I got up and layed the notebook on my bed, then silently followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Four or five other students waited for someone crossing their arms.<p>

"Hey everyone I got her." Suzumi said happily.

Two firm hands came onto my shoulders from behind. I looked behind me to find Inu, and not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, but he was a very Attractive red head, he was much taller than me. A small blush went across both his and my face. I quickly looked away saying, "Please don't touch me like you know me." I got out of his grip.

He looked at me sad. Then Suzumi said, "OKAY! Neko, the five of us have hidden our stylers downstairs, one in each room. Mr. And Misses Nikko's classrooms, The Staff room and Library. Oh and of coarse the Basement."

I looked at her sadly, then bluntly said, "No."

Everyone was shocked, "Come on it's a tradition, everyone in hear has done it, you'll never be accepted as a student if you don't do it."

"Who ever said I care about being accepted."

"Come on, you don't do it alone, Inu has to go too," Suzumi smiled "for safty reasons of coarse." She added.

"Yeah, wait me."

"Yeah you."

"I don't need or want the company," I said a bit mean, walking down the stairs towards the dark downstairs.

"Inu, follow her."

"Why she don't like me or anyone else, anyway she don't want me to bother her. We are like Like Day and Night, completly different."

"Day and Night are alike too, you know." A shorter boy said quietly.

"Now Inu, I know you like her, now go and follow her, she's not as strong as she acts. Now go, before I hit you."

He sighed, "Fine." And he walked torward the steps then stopped and said, "And I don't like her." So a lie.

"Whatever you say Dog-boy."

"Shut up." And he ran down the stairs, then he ran into me at the last step, I had stopped there, well because I didn't like being in dark areas, not being able to see, I guess you could call it a fear.

"Oh good, I cault up to you... something wrong... you seem shaken." He sounded concerned

"Hha-What? I-Its Nothing." I lied. We took a few more steps befor hearing a weird noise.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"AHHHHHHHHHHAH!" I tightly gripped onto Inu's arm, shaking fiercely.

Inu's eyes widened, shocked. His face flushed, he looked down at me and thought, 'Man she sure is cute, but alot shorter than me. But she really is scared.' He noticed my shaking, then said, "Hey it was probably just a pokemon, Neko, no need to be scared. I got yea."

I flushed and quickly let go of his arm saying, "Sorry."

"Hey no need, now lets just keep going."

I nodded and followed him, but then we heard the load sound again.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I grabbed his arm again, but he kept moving torwards the sound, dragging me behind him. Then he said, "See Neko, it was only a Zubat." I let go flushed.

"Right, just a Zubat."

He led me towards the door to Ms. Nikko's class, The class was filled with crates, I have a pokemon that could destroy these boxes, but with Inu here I can't.

"Man this is really annoying," He said, "I hated this hideing place so much." He then looked as if he was thinking and said, "Shh don't tell nobody," He pulled out a pokeball, "Yo, Drago, get on out here and crush those boxes." He whispered, hoping I wouldn't tell, Oh I wouldn't, he could tell.

He looked at me, to see I had hearts in my eyes, and that I kept complimenting its scales and how pretty I thought it was, I was practically surrounding it.

Inu sweatdropped saying, "Guessing you like dragons."

I had a slight flush on my face, as I laughed nervously saying, "Y-Yeah."

"Okay Drago destroy those boxes," Inu ordered.

Drago, the Druddigon (New Unova Region Pokemon), snorted and looked away.

"Really now, come on."

It was as if the dragon was trying to get on Inu's nerves.

Inu's face was a bright red and he thought, 'This is so humiliating, and infront of a really pretty girl like Neko too.'

"Hey big guy you can do it. Come on. Please." I said touching his snout.

It smiked and destroied all of the boxes and in the reckage of one of the boxes was a medium green styler.

"Hey, cool thats mine." He said returning the sorta disobedient dragon "Now lets go to Mr. Nikko's room."

I nodded, following him, to the blond teachers classroom, and quickly saw the styler and said, "Who ever hid this one, needs to find a better hidding place."

Inu cot a glims of a smile, but it was quickly gone.

"Lets get to the library." He yawned, "Man just saying it makes me tired."

"I know what you mean." I said in a laid-back voice, he'd never heard.

He smiled at me, and I said, "What you smilen at?"

"You have a pretty smile, that's all."

"...Thanks."

He led me into the librairy and said, "Let me get it." He jumped over a table and attemped to grab the styler, but I had already got it and landed, I got it in one jumped.

Inu looked puzzled, "How." Not really a question.

I looked at him, putting a single finger infront of my mouth to quiet him, "I don't like to do stuff like that so shut your mouth."

He nodded and said, "Lets go to the Staff room."

"Okay."

He took my hand, I yanked it away, quick.

Not ready. I thought sad.

He looked sad as we walked into the large room called the staff room only to find a small female sneasle staring at us, it had a styler tied around its neck, it smirked and started to run really fast around the room.

"Neko you take right, I got left, lets corner it off."

I nodded and we ran in the oppisite direction of each other and ran into eachother, I fell back and Inu fell forward on top of me. Our faces blazed red, and the Sneasle smirked, like it was satisfied. Inu quickly grabbed the styler and the Sneasle looked shocked.

He stood up and glowed with triupth, he helped me up, "Hey Neko, I'm sorry, I tripped, you okay?"

I nodded, my hair covering my eyes. Thank Arkeus it was dark, so Inu couldn't se my face.

"Lets get to the basement," He said quietly and went ahead.

So sweet, just like Ouji. I thought, with smile as I followed him, but that smile went away as soon as we got to the Basement.

He went down and I followed him.

Near the door I grabbed the styler, but the door opened. "W-Who's doooowwwnnn hear?" Mr. Nikko yawned. He wore a pair of pokeball PJ's and a red night cap, he held a teddiursa Teddy bear.

"Nobody." I said.

"Oh Okay, Night Night, Nobody." His eyes were closed, and he went back to bed.

Inu sweat-dropped, "Wow."

I rolled my eyes, "Lets get to bed, now."

"Okay," He took my hand and ran off, pulling me behind him.

"S-Stop."

He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face, "Trust me."

I was shocked, but nodded yes.

This guy, so much like Ouji, yet so different. I thought.

When we were up stairs he told me goodnight and we both went to bed, well he did, while I layed an my bunk close to tears saying, "Ouji, my Ouji."

Little did I know that far away Ouji did the same, in a deep, sugar sweet voice, "Neko, my Hime."

* * *

><p>Hows that for an ending of a chapter?<p> 


	3. Sibling Love

Shadows of Almia

It's the New Generations Turn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 3

Sibling Love

* * *

><p>4 Months Later<p>

"Hurry up Neko, we're already late for outdoor class." Inu sounded panicked, my wrist in his hand, and he made me run.

"Slow down." I yanked my hand away from him, "And how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me."

"Gee, does anything make you smile."

I gave him a dirty look and walked ahead of him.

Inu smirked and came up behind me and picked me up by the waist, making me shriek. He tossed me over his shoulder and his hand slipped to my butt.

Suzumi came running over, and smirked, "Knew you liked her, you perv."

"Hey, I'm no Perv." He lauphed, then frowned when I whispered something into his ear, and he quickly put me down, "Sorry, I need those."

"Won't with the way you act." I looked away.

He flushed, and Suzume asked, "What she say?"

He whispered in her ear, and she said, "Oh."

I continued to walk away, my hair hiding my face.

Inu noticed and grabbed my wrist, making me look at him, saying, "Your upset," He looked me in the eyes, _Ouji. _I thought.

"J-just leave me alone please, and I said don't touch-"

"Hime-sama, Neko-sama, Neko-hime, Sama-llama." A sing-song voice called, happily, hugging me.

I had the vain on my head popping out, and for a second Inu, could have sworn he saw two, black hair color, cat ears on my head.

Inu looked as mad as a dog, though. (Get it, Inu means dog)

"Don't."_"CAll."_"ME."_"HIME-SAMA. GOT THAT!" I hit the black haired boy in his jaw, VERY HARD.

"Hey now is that anyway to treat your one and only older brother, who trudged through the hottest of days, and snow-ridden days, oh and ALL thoughs rainy days to get here,"

I flinched, Rain, I hate rain. I thought. Yet I also hate the sun. SAD.

"You're so mean to me, Neko-sama." He started to "Cry".

"Nekoshi, you only live a town over, it's a five minute walk from here, and you're only older by thirty Minutes." I sweat-dropped.

"Hey, no fair you ruined my act, why are so mean, as mean as a cat, scratch like a cat, bark like a dog," He was smirking a evilly-mean goofy smile, he knew I hated to be compared to a dog.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO A STUPID DOG, DAMMIT!" I yelled at him.

Stupid Dog. Inu was taken aback, he almost fell to his knees.

"I HATE DOGS!"

Hate Dogs. He fell to his knees.

"So gullible." Both me and Nekoshi laughed.

Gullible, Now he was about to bawl.

"And boy are the UUUUUGGGGGGLLY,"

Ugly.

"Dogs are so Smelly, too."

Smelly, now they were just being mean.

But then Suzumi changed the subject by saying, "Wait did you say older by thirty minutes."

Nekoshi and I looked at eachother and nodded, "Ferturnal twins, although when we were little people used to mix up up, even our parents, sad though since,"

"I'M A GIRL/BOY!" We shoughted at the same time.

"Hey Inu, you don't look so hot." She said.

"Inu." Nekoshi smirked an evil smile, "So Neko, your friends with a dumbass **MUT**,"

Mut. So I'm guessing, her brother won't like me.

"Who you calling a mut, you're the one who looks like one." Then he reliezed we almost looked the actactly the same, UHH OHH, Bad call.

"So you're calling my little sister and me a MUT, I. HATE. YOU! NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, GOT THAT!" He nearly ponced.

"Nekoshi, Nekoshi you've got to calm down." I took his hands in between mine, and hugged him, close, "Calm down. Okay."

"Okay." He made me look at him,our faces were close enough to be kissing distance apart.

Inu and Suzumi blushed, "They are sibblings right?" They Sweat-dropped, then Suzumi said, "This is incestuous, don't you think.

Inu nodded yes.

* * *

><p>(<em>Pause... heres a fun fact, <em>i_ncest, is when there is a sexual relationship with a close relitive, like a brother/sister, or mom/son or dad/daughter relationship. Now I will telly you haw this scene could be counted as Incestuous._

_Like when Nekoshi shows his inrage at Inu's comment, then Nekoshi said, "So you're calling my little sister and me a MUT, I. HATE. YOU! NOW STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, GOT THAT!" _

_He showed he truly loves his sister and wants to protect her, or when Neko said and did, "Nekoshi, Nekoshi you've got to calm down." I took his hands in between mine, and hugged him, close, "Calm down. Okay."_

_She shows how much she loves him, forgetting the people watching, oppisite of her usual quiet I don't like you act, but here was probally the reason Suzumi called them incestuous to begin with,__"Okay." He made me look at him,our faces were close enough to be kissing distance apart._

_This shows that both Neko and Nekoshi are attracted to eachother in some way, shape or form.)_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" We both yelled blushing, "We are not."<p>

"Are Too."

"So what, we are just twins, that don't mean nothin' got that blondey." Nekoshi growled.

To think I thought he was nice. She thought, or Maybe I'm being mean, the are twins after all.

"Nekoshi, we have to get going we're late for a special outdoor class."

"Yeah, I know, I'm the Ranger." He said proudly.

Idiots. I thought, Why would they let him do it, he's a complete Idiot?

Inu and Suzumi fell flat on their faces, "H-How, is he a ranger?"

"He went to school here a year before me, to see if it was "safe" for me."

"Safe." Inu repeated confused.

"Neko's a big Daddies girl." Nekoshi laughed a bit.

Inu started chuckling.

"SHUUUTTTT UPPP!" I hit them both over the head, "And I am not."

"Hey Neko, come on, I was only playing around, well hurry up, your gonna be late." Nekoshi bolted, Suzumi followed, Inu was about to till he saw my face, a sad, glazed look filled my eyes, like I was posessed.

"Neko, you okay?"

I closed my eyes and began to blink, "What are you talking about, Inu?"

"Nothing, hey you never tell us anything about your family, I didn't even know you were a twin, what about your dad,"

"He's the president of Altru Ink."

"What about your mom?" He saw the sad dstant look on my face, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"I'm not going to just trust you with everything in my life, you know, I barely know you." I walked down the stairs.

He ran after me and cault my wrist, to stop me, "Tell me why, you always seem so sad?"

"Don't touch me." I said yanking my hand away, "And leave me alone, I think I'll skip outdoor class, now see you later," I ran off.

"Neko! Wait!" He yelled, running after me, "It's unsafe."

He heard me scream, "HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger. Hope you all liked it.<p> 


	4. Secrets to Keep

Shadows of Almia

It's the New Generations Turn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Secrets to Keep

He heard me scream, "HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Inu Bolted towards my scream, Neko.

A scary man walked closer to me a knife in his hands, and I backed away till I was up against a tree trunk, "Stay-Stay away." I was on the verge of tears.

The man snikered walking closer to me till he was up against me.

"H-help-" My voice craked, the knife at my neck.

"I won't kill you if you let me take something from you." He chucked evilly, reaching for a higher possition on my body.

"ST-STOP! I-INU! NEKOSHI! OU-" Tears built up.

"NEKO! HEY TOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU..." Inu yelled clawing the man in the gaw K. him, "BASTERED!"

I'd never seen his so mad, it was kind of scary, I was about to say thanks, but then I saw a scarlet liquid streaming from in hand.

"I-Inu, your bleeding." I backed away.

"Aww this is nothing-" He then saw large, salty clear tears run down my face, from my big black eyes.

He was shocked, he walked towards me, and with is other hand, reached for my hand.

I backed into the woods.

Inu could tell something was off. He noticed I never took my eyes off the blood hand.

He looked me dead in the eye and stopped.

My eyes were turning a bright lime green.

I cried harder, he could see I was in pain.

Inu looked towards the sky, the beautiful sunny day we were having was turning into dark nearly black rain clouds. Then he looked at me.

I looked at my hands were my nails grew longer and sharper.

I shook scared. Rain soaked me to the bone.

Inu saw my hands.

I thought he was going to run away, but he took my hands, "Neko. You better not be thinging I'd run away because of this." He was looking me in the eyes, like Ouji would have, "I-I care so much about you, but you never let anyone in. I see why now," He said holding me to him, "But I still care, I'm not scared of you." He felt me relax, my nails went back to normal, my eyes did too, tears in them, I collapsed in his arms, but a smile was on my face, somebody cared, besides Ouji and my family, was all I needed to hear.

He sat down by a tree, my head in his lap.

"Neko-" Nekoshi ran out of the woods towards us, he looked at Inu bloody hand, and whispered, "Dammit Neko, not again." He then looked at Inu, "You saw,"

He nodded.

"Guess you see why her names Neko."

He nodded.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not running, she really needed somebody to be there."

He relized now, I was scared of rejection.

"Blood turns her into this monster as she calls herself, it happens to me too. She's really only a pokemon, but I guess her turning into one is sorta a monster, but not to me or anyone in our family."

"When someone is getting harrassed or beaten or attacked, I turn into a monster, too." Inu whispered.

Nekoshi looked at him.

"Just look at that man over there." Inu pointed at the man who attacked me, who had four fingered, wickedly deep gash on his face.

Nekoshi looked suprised, "Inu, dog, your a dog."

"Yeah, and I love a Cat."

"You truly love Neko, yet you've only just met, you have a compitition for Neko's heart, with her Ouji, Mitsuo Yukio, the one she truly loves and desires, is just like her." Nekoshi smiled.

"Mitsuo Yukio." His eyes widened, then softened, "I had no chance, to begin with, then. That little bastered always has to get what he wants, dosen't he."

"Guess you know Yukio."

"Yeah, I do."

"How you know him?"

"We used to be really close friends, like best friends, he always got what he wanted, girls, cloths, pokemon, food, everything."

"Yep you definatlly know Yukio. He stopped looking at other girls, once he met Neko, she had he first real kiss with him. He also is one of the few people who knows about Neko and I's secret."

"So she trully loves him."

"Yeah, I think, no I know she dose. And he loves her too."

"Life is so unfair."

"Yeah, it is, hey do me a favor and don't tell her you know Ouji, since you seem to hate him."

"Why?"

"She thinks really high of Ouji and if you want to stay close then don't talk about, act like you don't know him."

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"Fine with me."

"Ouji." I spock in my sleep a small smile across my lips.

"I think she's waking up."

My eyes fluttered open, slowly, "Uhhh. W-What happened?"

"It happened, Neko." Nekoshi said.

I looked up and saw Inu and Nekoshi, Inu's face really close, too close for my liking.

I jumped up and landed on my feet twenty feet away from him.

"Guess cats really do always land on their feet."

"Wow you really beleive that." Nekoshi chuckled.

Inu glared at him for a split second, then looked over at me and smiled.

"You okay."

I nodded, shocked, he didn't run.

"What pokemon are you?" He asked.

"A-A-A Purrloin."

"A Purrloin-"

"She's a very lucky one too, she's shiny."

"A shiny Purrloin..."

* * *

><p>One of Neko's secrets have been releiled, but how many other secrets is the hiding.<p>

Oh and by the way everyone call me Usa.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Shadows of Almia

It's the New Generations Turn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Calm Before the Storm

"A shiny Purrloin, why aren't I suprised." Inu sighed.

I flushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Well Neko-hime I've gotta go saddly, no matter how much big brother want so stay, I must bit a sad fairwell, goodbye." And he bolted before I could yell and or hit him.

"Dim-wit," I growled.

"Hey Neko." He was close to my face.

"Wha-" I looked at him, our lips ending up pressed together.

My face reddened, I froze.

He grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him more, I was panicked, he forced his tough into my mouth. After a minute I gave in to the kiss, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"I-I-I-" Inu stammered.

"Sorry I gotta Go-" I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I-I-I -" He continude.

"You what?" I avoided his eyes.

"I-I LOVE YOU!" He said quickly, very much flustered, looking at his feet, "I-I love you... alot."

I stared at him, shocked, "I-Inu..." tears filled my eyes, what chould I say, I still love-

"I-I know you still really love Mitsuo Yukio, but he's not who you think he is."

"What-what do you mean? How do you know Ouji?"

"He's a womenizer Neko don't you understand that, he'll claim he loves you or he's your friend, one day and the next your not important to him anymore, your left on the sidelines like a peice of trash, and your not trash, your beautiful, and nice and funny and your- you're crying..."

It was true I was bawling, I hated to admite it but I knew he was right, I knew it.

"I know. I was never trully 100% love by him, he was always flirting with other girls, but I was too shy to stop him, we were only secretly dating, people thought I was just a little sister to him, for all I know maybe I was just a little sister to him, he's older than me by a couple of years, and when my dad found out about us dating he forced us to break up, and now, now, NOW I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I cried hardly into his chest, gripping his shirt in my fists.

He held me tightly, "Ohh Neko, Kitty-cat, don't cry."

I chuckled.

"What?"

"Kitty-cat, such a funny nickname. Doggy-boo."

He smiled.

"I think I love you too, Inu..." I smiled, little did I know, a blonde haired manish-boy, smiled a happy, yet weary smile as he left whispering, "I'm so sorry, my loving Hime, I didn't love on you enough, but I think Inu deserves you more, hope he don't ruin it."

Inu hugged me.

But soon we both noticed how late it was.

I began to leave saying, "Inu lets go in, I think it's gon-"

He grabbed my wrist, "Follow me, I wanna show you somethin'. Come on."

"But-"

"Trust me."

"O-okay."

I took me to a secret cave, blocked by a very large rock.

"See this hear cave, I heard it contains a really scary strong pokemon, lets see if it's true."

"I'm not sure if that's a very smart idea."

"Come on~!" He begged.

"Um-uh..." I panicked as he nuzzled my neck.

He then called out Drago and told him to use rock smash.

He did, and Inu partied in his mind.

But then _it_ showed itself.

A large 3-headed bird came running at us out of the cave knocking us both down.

"Damn, what was that?" Inu said holding his head.

I stayed silent, holding my knees to my chest.

"Neko? You okay."

No responce, he noticed my eyes were glazed over.

"Neko!" He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, he heard quiet whiperes coming from me.

"No-no more, scared, so-so scared," I cried, and Inu releized something, I was sincerally scared of that pokemon that attacked.

"Neko. Neko, look-look at me," I looked up at him tears in my eyes, "Your scared of a lot of things for a cat, now aren't yea, but there's no need to be scared anymore, I've got yea, from now and forever. Kay, I love you. Don't forget that kay," He kissed my forehead, "I love you."

I was biting my lip, why-why was Inu so nice to me, he's a dog and I'm a cat, nobodies ever said such kind things to me like ever, not even my dad or my brother.

"I-Inu,"

"Yeah."

"When you asked me about my mom a couple hours ago, I want to tell you my answer."

"What is your answer is my Mom is..."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger-gotta love em.<p> 


End file.
